This invention relates to elastically stretchable disposable pants such as a diaper, incontinent pants or the like.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1995-155344A describes disposable pants comprising an elastically stretchable pants' basic structure and a pad member having a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core disposed between the two sheets wherein the pad member is attached to the inner surface of the pants' basic structure. The pants' basic structure comprises a laminated composite sheet of elastically stretchable fibrous nonwoven fabric and elastically stretchable plastic film and has an omnidirectional stretchability. The pants' basic structure is composed of a front waist region, a rear waist region opposed to the front waist region, and first and second lateral waist regions extending between the front and rear waist regions in a waist-surrounding direction, respectively. Transversely opposite side edge portions of the pants' basic structure corresponding to those of the first and second lateral waist regions are bonded together so as to define a waist-opening and a pair of leg-openings.
The Publication describes a manner in which the pants are worn by a wearer him- or herself as follows: The wearer inserts his or her legs into the leg-openings of the pants' basic structure and then pulls up the pants around his or her waist with the first and second lateral waist regions of the pants' basic structure grasped by fingers. However, here is a problem due to the omnidirectional stretchability of the pants' basic structure such that a friction generated between the pants and the wearer's skin as the pants' basic structure is pulled up causes the first and second lateral waist regions of the pants' basic structure to be more stretched upward than the front and rear waist regions. Consequently, the front and rear waist regions may often remain below the first and second lateral waist regions being pulled up. In other words, it may be often necessary for the wearer to pull up the front and rear waist regions after the first and second lateral waist regions have been pulled up. Thus such pants of prior art takes much time to wear them.